


.ma chérie.

by mixednuts



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Fall Out Boy, Melanie Martinez - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, Paramore
Genre: Contortion, M/M, dance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixednuts/pseuds/mixednuts
Summary: Frank Iero is a contortionist/dancer, one of the best in his line of work. He thinks all is well until Gerard Way becomes the new choreographer at the company. Gerard's harsh when it comes to teaching, but that doesn't Frank from having falling in love with him.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Jamia Nestor, Pete Wentz/Mikey Way, hayley williams/alex turner
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! so i decided to rewrite this fic. it’s up on my wattpad if you wanna go check that out there too (mixednuts-) so i hope you all enjoy this better than the last one. i mainly rewrote it cuz it was so badly written and it had brendon as one of the main characters. so enough of my blabbering, enjoy!!

No one was expecting it, to say the least. For someone who had been their dance instructor for at least five years, it was strange for them to just now announce they were going to be leaving- right before a show too. 

Everyone paused what they were doing and shifted their heads toward Brian as he was asking politely for everyone to listen up. 

"Alright so, this is probably bad timing," he started off with a light laugh, probably hoping to light to somber mood, "but, uh, I'm leaving." 

Gasps were exchanged as Frank only turned his attention towards the random man who was standing by Brian, looking as awkward as ever. If Frank were to use common sense, which was rare, his best was that guy was going to be their new instructor. 

And so as everyone continued to gasp and whisper as if it were some 90's comedy, Brian snapped his fingers and cleared his throat which quickly caught everyone's attention.

"I'm leaving today actually." More whispers. "I didn't have the heart to let you guys know which was extremely selfish of me, I realize," he said, laughing a bit, "So, next to me is your new instructor. Meet Gerard Way."

He stepped from his spot so the guy, known as Gerard, could take his place. As he was standing there, something changed in him, Frank noticed. He didn't look as awkward anymore and instead looked more confident. Nothing crazy like, just a bit odd, Frank decided.

"Hey everyone," Gerard greeted, looking over at Brian for reassurance, "I'm happy to be your new dance instructor. I hope you guys like me and I hope to like you guys too," he said awkwardly with a chuckle then moved out of Brian's way.

"You're on in ten minutes, I realize. I'm going to be watching at least half of the show so please make me proud, okay?" An exchange of nods were made as he continued, "Guys I'm so sorry that this is so sudden. Don't worry about me right now and instead worry about the upcoming show, okay?"

Another exchange of nods were made as Brian disappeared into thin air. Well, that was a way to make an exit. 

Hayley made her way over to Frank as she was still putting her hair into a high ponytail, leaning into his hair ear and then whispering, "What the hell?"

Frank only shrugged as everyone else started discussing what was happening. Honestly, he didn't care much. Brian never payed much attention to him anyway. So what if they got a new choreographer? Nothing is gonna change. Besides, Brian was kind of shitty.

-

When they stepped on stage, Brian was nowhere in sight. No surprise there.

As much as it sounded like Frank had something against Brian, he really didn't have a reason not to like him. He was treated normally, got a fair share of solos, yet he hated that son of a bitch. Possibly the reason being he was homophobic but wouldn't admit it.

He knew Frank was gay from the beginning and was always a bit awkward around him. Hell, half the guys here were gay so why target him out of all people? Fuck, Frank wasn't even "fully" gay, he was bi although he tended to like boys better.

Either way, Brian never admitted to being homophobic but would constantly make comments as if they were laughable. Some of those included, "Do you need a separate changing room? Some of the guys might be uncomfortable." And then proceed to laugh it off with one or two students looking for solos. 

It was obvious it made people uncomfortable but he was oblivious to it or at least pretended to be. 

It didn't matter now because he was gone and now they were all stage and surprisingly doing well. 

Sure it shouldn't considered "surprising" per sé, but their choreographer just left randomly and now they have a new teacher- right before going on stage.

The show quickly finished and they soon gave their finishing bows and smiles and then headed to the changing rooms. Frank placed himself on the bench near the back of the room, Hayley soon following him and sitting beside him.

"That was weird," was all Hayley commented, massaging her obvious cramped foot. 

"Yeah," Frank agreed, sipping some water. "I don't mind though. The new guy is kind of hot." After admitting that, Frank quickly checked around the room hoping no one had heard him and if anyone did, it surely wasn't obvious.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" 

Frank rolled his eyes, "I told you I was ending things with him soon. And I never said I like him, I said he was hot."

"Oh yeah, when are you gonna end things? You've been talking about it for at least a month," Hayley said in the least condescending tone ever. It sounded genuine and it made Frank happy that she wasn't bugging him about it over and over. 

Frank sighed, placing the water bottle on the floor and taking off his shirt which revealed his pumpkin tattoo on his back. "I can't bring myself to do it. I was gonna do it a few days ago but he brought me home flowers." An "aw" escaped Hayley as Frank laughed and continued, "I guess he could tell I wasn't happy and tried to fix it, I don't know."

"At least he's trying," she said, trying to sympathize with both parties. 

Frank only shrugged and slid on a plain white t-shirt with some sweatpants, nothing everyone else was ready and he had been the last one to get changed. Oh no! How will I ever recover from such embarrassment? he thought to himself.

Suddenly a new face walked into the room which revealed to be the new instructor, Gerard. Looks were exchanged along with some polite greetings in which he returned with a smile that actually seemed genuine. 

"I assume you're all dressed and if not, trust me, I'm not looking at you," Gerard said as laughter filled the room. "Uh, I just wanna introduce myself properly."

Silence filled the room as Gerard fixed his shirt and cleared his throat then saying," "I'm Gerard and I'm twenty-six. I'm from New Jersey, I enjoy art, and I like comics. Geeky, I know." 

Oh how disgusting to like comics! Frank comically thought to himself and couldn't help but roll his eyes. 

"I'm a big fan of Queen and David Bowie so if you're a fan as well you'll most likely be my favorite student," he said, shooting a wink as one girl seemed to start hyperventilating. "Oh! And I have a little brother, Mikey. If anyone has any questions that weren't covered, feel free to ask."

At least six hands were raised and Gerard called on Melanie, the costume designer and assistant, who had her hand raised too. 

He gave her a knowing nod to which she responded with a smile. "How long have you been choreographing?" she asked politely.

A girl with blonde hair put her hand down in frustration and glared towards Melanie who didn't seem to notice and kept her attention towards Gerard.

"Ever since I was I was twenty," he answered quickly, calling on a girl with purple hair who Frank remembered her name being Amy or something. 

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked.

Frank nearly spit and shifted his head towards Hayley who did the same only she was laughing this time. 

Gerard didn't seem phased and answered all-too-casually with a, "No because I'm not interested in girls that way although my best friend happened to be a girl all through high school such."

The look on what Frank thought to be Amy's face was hilarious. She had her head cowered and looked to be blushing as others picked on her.

Gerard answered a few more questions and then class was over. Although every one seemed to be sad Brian was gone, they couldn't get enough of Gerard. For some reason.

Frank overheard some girls talking about him and saying how hot he was then one adding, "Too bad he's gay", which honestly made Frank laugh.

And because he openly admitted he was gay, he knew Hayley wasn't going to shut up about him getting with him after he and his boyfriend, Max, broke up- or when Frank finally had the balls to get it over with.

All he knew is that Gerard was a weird guy.


	2. .metanoia.

Frank couldn't help but stare stupidly as Gerard stood in front of the class, carefully instructing the new routine they were all expected to learn in three days. It was ridiculous- at least Brian gave them a week, sometimes even a week and a half. Sure, maybe it was a good thing that they were learning how to remember routines quicker than usual. It would be a good thing in fact if they had twenty minutes of less class time.

As Gerard went over this, nearly everyone was in shock and couldn't comprehend it. His only excuse was, "There's professionals out there that learn and master routines in three hours tops." Frank couldn't help but think to himself, "Well, we're no professionals."

"We used to be given a week, we can't just learn in three days all of a sudden," a girl with extremely black hair that most likely dyed whose name was Jane spoke out with an assertive tone.

"You have a point," Gerard agreed, "but you need to start competing soon and by the looks of it, you guys are in no shape to compete." Laughter coming from him and only him filled the echo-ey room as everyone else looked around and some girl even ran out and started to cry. "What? Oh, come on, it was a simple joke. I'll make it two days, get to it!"

And so everyone followed directions except Frank because well, he couldn't remember shit. He kept looking at Hayley for help but she had no idea how. And Frank had to admit, standing in the middle of the room while everyone else seemed to be excelling in the complicated choreography was embarrassing. It wasn't as embarrassing as when Gerard called him out on it either.

Fear spiked in Frank as his breathing got heavier and heavier. The only thing he could focus on was Gerard's intense stare. It was then he realized the music had stopped and everyone was staring at him as if it was some high school movie.

"Is the choreography too hard for you, Frank? Is that why you're standing around as if its some Broadway musical?" Gerard asked with the most condescending tone he ever heard. He could just tell everyone was laughing or they were pissed he was taking up their class time. "Well, are you going to continue to stand there or answer?"

"No," Frank answered.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't remember it," he said honestly, trying not to roll his eyes at how dramatic and stupid this was because there was totally a point in this.

Gerard snorted, leaning his head back, "Then until you can perform it perfectly in front of me, in my office, you can sit and watch." 

Frank didn't get it. All he knew is that he was beyond mad yet didn't show any sign of that emotion. Instead, he nodded and went to the back of the room to where a small bench was. Clearly this didn't get enough out of Gerard because he looked confused but resumed the music. Frank noticed Hayley mouthing 'Sorry' to him and then continuing the routine. 

God he hoped he would learn this damn thing. The reason wasn't even to prove anything to anyone, he just didn't want to face the humiliation that in store for him.

So while Frank was thinking about all the awful things that were in store for him, he decided he was going to try his best to learn it. It's not like he had enough time but it wasn't hard choreography either. It was average- a little above average- for their category.

Maybe all this determination was only coming from his frustration but he still needed to learn it. Besides, there was a chance of being kicked off the team, at least that's what he thought. 

There was an unspoken rule that if you didn't memorize the entire routine in two days you were suspended. Sometimes Brian would let people off the hook if there was an actual reason but other times it took just a split of a second. 

But then again, Gerard was a different person than Brian. There was a small chance he didn't kick people unless absolutely necessary or maybe he did, who knows.

Either way, after class he knew he was going to go home with Hayley and attempt to learn it. Frank knew hers wasn't exactly the same as his but he knew a small portion already so that would work, or he hoped it would.

-

"Well that was fun," Frank muttered as he sauntered into the dressing room with the others, embarrassment flooding him.

Hayley smiled, sliding on her tank-top, "You'll be fine. I'm sure it was just to teach you a lesson or something."

Frank scoffed, "What type of lesson? He expects us to learn all this in three days then compete? God no." He crossed his arms in frustration, leaning back on the shitty lockers that were bound to collapse any minute now. 

She shrugged, "I don't know, just don't think too much of it."

Frank decided that was for the best. He slid off the lockers and pulled some water out from his bag and slid on a hoodie despite it being nearly 70 degrees in the room. 

"You coming?" Hayley asked, pulling her bag strap over her shoulder.

Frank quickly nodded, following closely behind but then a sudden tap on his shoulder shot him into a frightened state. He noticed Hayley turning around too.

There stood Gerard with a grin on his face. God he was intimidating. As much as Frank hated to admit it, he decided he missed Brian. Gerard was terrible.

"Hey, I don't mean to bother you guys, or scare you," he gestured to Frank who was probably white as a ghost, "but I need to talk to Frank."

Frank gave Hayley a sad look and she responded with one as well, waving them both a goodbye. He also couldn't help but notice he said I need to talk to Frank and not can. He was thinking too much about this but how could he help it with Gerard bringing him to his fucking office.

When he stepped in, he noticed it wasn't as sophisticated as he thought it would be. Instead it was decorated with band posters but they were framed. There was also a few vinyl hung up but in glass cases. Not too strange but strange enough for him to be weirded out. 

"You can sit or stand wherever," Gerard stated as he slid into his desk chair, moving what seemed to be comic books aside. 

Frank obeyed, deciding to stand in case he needed to run away from him or something. It was official; he hated this.

"So, how are you planning to learn the choreography?" he asked. 

"By watching and asking a friend for help," Frank spoke quietly after clearing his throat.

"Okay, good enough," Gerard sighed. "What was the issue today? Do you have something going on or is it just too difficult?"

He hated this so much. Gerard spoke to him as if he were in elementary school despite him being twenty years old. And the two options for him to decide between were both bad in their own ways. 

For option one, you could get a free pass but you would have to say what exactly was going on and you wouldn't want anyone to know you were lying. And for option two, it was just plain embarrassing.

It's too fast I guess," Frank said, trying his best to make his voice loud and clear.

"I know that, but how else are you going to become better at contortion? Time management is what you need." He cleared his throat, folding his lips together. "You're already great at what you do, you jusy need to be faster."

"And how is not including me in the routine for practice helping me with that?" Frank blurted.

"I have my reasons. Anyway that's all, you don't seem to really have an actual reason. You can leave now."

And so he did. He sprung out of his chair and immediately pulled out his phone, making a quick call to Hayley, asking her to pick him up. 

He didn't like Gerard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed <3


	3. .saudade.

It was an odd situation when Frank's phone rang loudly from his bedside table at 6 AM. He didn't have time for telemarketers this early but despite that attitude, Frank reluctantly picked up his phone and noticed the unknown caller ID that displayed upon his cracked screen. Squinting his eyebrows while fixing his hair, he finally picked it up due to the present gut feeling that something was wrong which just wasn't going away.

"Hello?" Frank groggily asked, flipping on his lamp that needed a bulb change.

"Is this Frank?" a familiar voice questioned, sounding oddly awake and curious for it to be this time in the morning- a good hour before he was supposed to actually get up.

"Yes, who is this?" Frank asked. This felt like a scene out of a horror movie- that or it was just him being an over-thinker again which was more than likely the case. People had always told him he had a wild imagination at a young age and should consider becoming an author of some sort.

A cheery voice spoke with an all-too excited voice. "Good, I was hoping I found the right number. Anyway, this is Gerard." Suddenly, Frank's heart dropped. The god awful thoughts raced through his head. Was he getting fired? Was he being suspended? The voice then spoke again without Frank realizing. "I was asking if you could head to my office in fifteen minutes. There's some things we need to discuss."

And although Frank didn't register what was happening, he responded with a "sure thing" then the line went dead. Perhaps this wasn't the best time to do this but his anxiety was getting the best of him again so he needed to know what the problem is. He hated how demanding Gerard's voice sounded; the intimidation of it made Frank feel more small and fragile than he usually was. He always sought the approval of others and never grew out of it, so this certainly wasn't helping overcome that.

After a good five minutes, Frank was ready to head out and face Gerard. It couldn't be too bad. Even if he did get fired for whatever reason, there surely was other companies who wanted him, right? He couldn't even lie to himself and muttered "wrong" as he exited his rotting apartment. He made sure to close the door softly so it wouldn't come off the hinges again. The landlord still won't fix it because it allegedly Frank's fault he lived in such a god-awful place. No one needed to know that though. Others worrying about him made him feel like even more of a burden.

Frank quickly dashed down the busy streets of New York, making it to the studio in less than two minutes. It was muscle memory by now. Walking was a must when living in New York; taxis were too expensive and there was too much traffic, the subway was well, the subway, and no one owned a car unless well, there was no unless. Absolutely no one in New York owned a car. How pointless it was- along with a washing machine and dryer. Frank usually washed his clothes at the studio anyway.

Finally he arrived and stood before Gerard's office, Brian's name tag now being replaced by his. No one seemed to notice the sudden change. It reminded Frank of one of those men in movies who would poison the old boss so he could take his place. As interesting as that would be, it was real life. How saddening.

Frank stepped inside the dull room and took a seat, fidgeting with his fingers. And as any movie, Gerard whirled around in his desk chair before bursting out into a fit of laughter, "I've always wanted to do that. Also there's no need to be nervous," he motioned to Frank's twitchy hands, "I just felt as if I were being too harsh on you the other day. Do you agree?"

"I guess," Frank admitted. By "guess" he meant it was completely too harsh and nearly made him have a panic attack. Okay, that part was a bit too dramatic but it got the point across he supposed.

"I've decided to extend the routine date and add thirty minutes of more class time. I'll be making this announcement later in class today so don't tell anyone." He shot him a wink which only induced Frank's obvious uncomfortable-ness. "Anyway, this only concerns you because you'll be attending private lessons with me starting tomorrow at 5 PM. I'm doing this so you can properly catch up. How does that sound?"

In all honesty, he wasn't that happy. It was common courtesy but at least he was catching up so that was something. To make sure he sold the part, Frank smiled and nodded, saying thank you. Hopefully it wasn't too over the top but luckily Gerard didn't seem to notice.

"You're welcome. Feel free to stay until class starts, perhaps start warming up. Today will be a busy day." 

Frank was amazed with how much confidence he held in his voice. So commanding, so endearing. He felt mesmerized by it. God he was pathetic but nevertheless nodded quickly and headed towards the showers, thankful to not add on to his water bill.

The hot water felt amazing when he stepped back into the cold air and changed into his clothes for the day. His hair was still dripping wet but there was still at least an hour until everyone arrived so he decided it was okay.

After slipping on his clothes, a voice boomed from the doorway. "I noticed you usually shower and wash your clothes here. I don't mean to be nosy but I have to admit I'm a bit curious." There was a small smirk at the end of his statement that made Frank's blood boil but he tried his best to ignore it.

"It's more convenient," Frank said, shoving his clothes harshly back into his locker which really needed a new paint job. It was obvious it was painted with acrylic paint due to the texture.

"If you say so," Gerard said, strutting away but then turning back abruptly. "Oh, Frank, don't be late for our practice together this evening. 5 PM, okay?"

And then he was gone.


	4. .viridity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao sorry i completely forgot about to post this story here. anyway i hope you enjoy this somewhat long chapter

The next week quickly approached after last weeks routine. It was boring- nothing too special about it. No one seemed to be too pleased with it, not even Gerard who choreographed it. Maybe that was why he came in the studio this morning with heavy dedication. 

"Alright, we'll be practicing this routine for a week and a half," were the first words that came out of Gerard's mouth on the early Monday morning. "No group acts, only solos and duets. For any of you wondering, which I assume is all of you, this is because I was not happy with last weeks routine. Eight-year-olds could do what you all did. That's not an insult but honesty. Any commentary?"

A smile was present on everyone's faces. They all hated group routines and they never had to do them with Brian. Thankfully Gerard was getting the memo of how terrible they were every time. And besides, they loved doing something a little more eccentric rather than backbends and backflips (none of which were contortion by any means).

"Will everyone be getting a part?" Pete asked.

Gerard chuckled, "No, of course not. Not all of you are qualified for what I have planned. Again, don't take offense but take this as an opportunity to reflect on what you need to do better."

A few people sighed because they knew they were going to have to sit out. They were usually the newest to the group which meant they were worst, to put it bluntly. 

Frank was rather good on his end so he hoped he would be participating. Hayley was obviously getting a part along with Alex, her boyfriend. They were among the best there and it was obvious Gerard immediately recognized that from the beginning. 

"Alright, for our main act, it's a duet," Gerard swiftly explained. "Now, this act will feature silks, a circus kind of performance." Nearly everyone laughed in excitement aside from the people who were obviously sitting out, AKA Jenny, Amelia, and Jack. Frank couldn't help but feel bad for them.

"Who's going to be in it?" Ryan questioned.

"I was getting to that," Gerard said. "Anyway, this act will be featuring a boy and a girl. These people are Hayley and Frank."

Frank's eyes widened as he turned towards to Hayley who was equally as surprised. The first thing that registered in his mind was that Alex was going to be beating his ass. Alex was a good guy, just very protective of Hayley. He was fun to hang out with as long as you weren't a straight up asshole. Frank often liked to hang out with him while he was at Hayley's house but he had to admit, Alex was intimidating as hell.

Applause filled the room as both Frank and Hayley smiled. He almost swore he saw Gerard wink at him.

"Anyway, you will need to trust your partner. Frank, in this certain act, will be lifting you and swinging you around while in the air, keep in mind. This is the main act so I want it to be perfect," he said with certainty, raising his eyebrows at the end.

Frank nodded with a smile because he was honestly just happy he wasn't being humiliated again. Perhaps humiliated was a stretch but again, it was embarrassing.

He went on to assign everyone else's parts as Hayley and Frank went into a spectate studio to practice. No one ever used it so it was obviously rundown and it stunk but they both decided it didn't matter and started stretching.

"How did you end up getting a good part?" Hayley asked, getting into the position of a split.

"I honestly have no idea. He called me like yesterday and asked me to meet him in his office and said a bunch of shit that didn't make sense." Frank shrugged and did some quick toe touches. 

Hayley hummed and nodded. Frank could tell she didn't believe him or maybe he slightly did but thought there was more to the story. Even if there was it's not like he would keep it secret. 

Gerard then walked in with a grin on his face. He walked to the front of the cramped room, both hands falling to his side.

"Okay so, I'll work with you guys for around thirty minutes, just go over the routine and I'll be back in an hour to see your progress," he explained a little too quickly. 

"We're supposed to learn this in an hour?" Hayley asked, looking up from her split that was still going on.

Gerard chuckled in response. "No, I just need to guys to learn the basics. Also, we'll deal with the silks tomorrow. Today you just need to learn the beginning."

Hayley nodded with a sigh of relief, smiling at Gerard who returned in but he directed his eyes towards Frank. 

That only made Frank uncomfortable but he ignored it and fixed his posture, looking up at Gerard as he went over the overly complicated routine. It wasn't like it was hard- if Gerard wasn't talking so fast and hardly explaining the mechanics of it, maybe he would be confident enough. 

Frank had always been a visual learner so contortion was hard for him. You never got to see anything except if you had a trained contortionist who wasn't in their mid-fifties and morbidly obese. 

Hayley on the other hand was naturally an auditory learner which explains why she excelled in basically everything, including contortion. He prayed she knew what was going on otherwise he would be kicked from the team.

"You got it?" Gerard finally asked after ten minutes of explaining. 

Frank looked over at Hayley who was still smiling and nodding which only made him feel worse. 

Gerard looked over at Frank and said, "Frank? Do you understand?" 

"Yeah," he lied, hoping he sounded convincing enough. 

He supposed it didn't matter because Gerard hummed and asked them to start with what they remembered he said. Immediately, Frank was lost. Hayley on the other hand knew exactly what was happening. She seemed to notice Frank and stopped dead in her tracks and said, "I don't think I know, actually."

Frank shot her a gained that said, "Thank you so much I'll clean your apartment later." Maybe that was weird but it was a rule that if someone did something extremely nice for another they had to clean something of theirs. Hayley had been mentioning how dirty her apartment was so it was the rule for this time.

"That's fine. You seemed to be excelling at first though," he said skeptically.

Hayley laughed. "Yeah, I thought I knew what I was doing. I kind of just forgot. Sorry, sir."

Gerard smirked and said, "It's fine but I really would appreciate it if you guys could get it down in around two hours. Remember, this is only the beginning part so if you can't do this, I'll get someone else to do it. Understood?"

They both nodded and Frank couldn't help but feel remorse. Ugh, now he would have to pay for her groceries. 

"Can you explain it a little slower?" Frank requested.

"Absolutely. Make sure to tell me next time." And then he fucking winked. 

Obviously it meant nothing but now was not the time. It wasn't a main focus because he started explaining it a lot slower and Frank started to get it.

The next time they execute it perfectly and Gerard seemed to be satisfied with it which was good enough for Frank.

Around an hour later, Gerard walked through the door with a grin. "I suppose you're doing well with the routine so you can go home early. Also, meet me here tomorrow at 7 AM tomorrow. Don't be late."

And he winked again.


End file.
